


【mob加贺美】蜂群

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 加贺美成为新一任the bee后被教导应当好好安抚他的队员们，不论他是否自愿





	【mob加贺美】蜂群

虽说是已经成功变身为the bee，但加贺美对于自己在zect发展的未来并没有什么认知，直到他收到shadow队长的任命。

“多少也对自己的身份有点自觉吧……作为the bee来说。加贺美队长，你可是要负责带领shadow战斗的。”

影山抱着头盔说出这话的时候没什么波动，冷淡的眼神透出点厌弃。原本只是实习生的加贺美在这种压力下只好低头，揉着衣角紧张不安地应和。影山的目光接近审视，落在他身上来来回回扫过一圈最终变成公事公办的机械语气：“那就跟我来吧，shadow的队员都在等着你呢，加贺美队长。”

the bee的纹章在他胸口隔着层衬衣隐隐发热。加贺美喘了口气，下意识松了松扣得一丝不苟的领口。领带好像系得太紧了，他恍惚地想，影山刚刚对其他人说了什么？四周的shadow队员沉默着围上来，加贺美迷茫地眨眨眼，身体内部泛起燥热。直觉告诉他眼下这情况不对劲，shadow队员们聚拢的站位层层叠叠堵住所有脱身余地，简直如同一场围困。可他又不是异虫，何况说他被告知的任务是尽到做队长的义务和shadow成员好好磨合······加贺美生出不妙的预感，困惑地扭头去看抽身于人群之外的影山试图询问，但那张他唯一熟悉的侧脸上只有冷漠的神情。

“安抚队伍成员，联结团队的心，这种事是理所当然的吧······拿出行动力来啊，加贺美。”

这几乎是挑衅了，连“加贺美队长”的敬称都弃之不顾。什么啊这种部下······加贺美强压住升起的怒气，皱起眉瞅瞅在他身边黑压压围了一圈的shadow：“那我应该做什么？大家想吃荞麦面吗？”

“你果然是什么都不知道的新人······”影山不甘地咬了咬唇，对于这种天真的家伙能够替代矢车成为新的the bee感到嫉妒。“既然加贺美什么都不知道，大家就按照规矩做自己想做的事吧，”他扬声道，“反正只要像以前一样好好放松就可以了。”

······哈？

不对，不对，事情为什么会变成这样，好奇怪······加贺美按着胸口蹲下身，灼灼的刺痛从the bee纹章的位置蔓延开来，尖锐得如同锋利的毒针划过神经。裹在粗糙皮质黑手套中的手指抚过他的后颈，冰凉的触感从敞开的领口探入，粗粝地磨蹭他肩颈处的柔韧皮肤。不止一双手在他身上游走。shadow队员们粗糙的手心在他侧颈锁骨来回摩挲，洁白衬衫的纽扣一颗颗崩开，敞露出加贺美平坦的胸膛，健康的小麦色肌肤上有细密汗珠向下滑落。加贺美被停在后颈的手强行按着低下头去，领带早不知道被丢到了哪儿，他挣扎着想站起身，结果却是被钳制着双臂压得更低，一模一样穿着shadow制服戴着纯黑头盔全副武装的队员们的影子在眼前交错晃得他头痛，耳边响起蜂鸣般的嗡嗡声。贴身围着他的最近一层的队员空出手，扶着自己昂扬的男性器官戳在他颊侧，意图明显地无声催促，而其他人沉默地凝视着他，隔着头盔从复眼中投注的视线虎视眈眈。

“不行……不是这样的吧……！怎么回事……”

这种气氛……加贺美被逼近的浓烈雄性气味熏得晕眩，下意识想要扭头避开却被身前的shadow队员钳住下颚强行固定，the bee的纹章发起光来，如同被毒蜂蛰到的麻痒在体表蔓延，加贺美闷哼一声，恍惚感觉一部分意识和力气被随之抽走，完全使不出能挣脱shadow动作的力气，微弱的抗拒反而成了欲拒还迎一般。什么啊……shadow所谓的安抚队员、就是指这种事？！加贺美不可置信地瞪大眼，察觉身侧的shadow队员攥着他手腕把温热硬挺的柱状物放进他手心让他握住，不由从胃部泛起一阵恶心——他居然被迫握着其他男人的老二，还有根渗着腺液的阴茎抵在他脸上磨蹭……盘旋在耳边的蜂鸣突然放大，令人头晕目眩的嗡嗡声要冲破脑海似的来回震颤，震得加贺美猝不及防地呻吟出声，连身边的shadow队员已经挺腰在他握紧的手心中来回抽送都没能意识到。

……那是……the bee的意志——加贺美在陷落的意识中艰难挣扎，蛰人的毒蜂已经将毒素注入这具年轻饱满的肉体，蜂王的本能逐渐掌控全身，反复提醒他该做下去，不必反抗，不该反抗，理所应当……交配、雄性、交配。凭什么带领蜂群？蜂王应该为蜂群做什么？是啊，没错，就是这样……这就是成为蜂王的意义。

“……咕唔……好热……嗯……！”

秩序严明的蜂群骚动起来，他们在等待中已经耗去了不少耐心，更多shadow队员拉开裤链解放出勃发的性器，高耸的阴茎和加贺美失神的目光遥遥相对。加贺美茫然地看着周围矗立成铜墙铁壁的shadow，圆润发红的龟头在他的唇上磨蹭，他无意识地张口堪称温顺地含住，腥膻的雄性气息直冲脑海，让他下意识皱起眉，头脑更加晕眩。没办法思考，不想思考为什么，不知道自己在做什么，只是被身体本能驱使着这样做。手心被滚热的阴茎磨得灼烫，加贺美昏昏沉沉地随着对方动作的节奏搓弄柱身，湿漉漉的前液蹭上指腹，又起了更好的润滑作用让手指动作变得顺畅。扼在下颌的手迫使他抬起头，硬涨的性器抵着柔软滑腻的舌面挺入湿热口腔，大开大合地往里顶撞。加贺美呛了一下，不得不努力放松喉头软肉以方便接纳，眼角被生理性泪水润湿微红，吞咽着过度分泌的唾液呼吸困难地发出“唔唔”的湿润鼻音。膨胀的男性器官把他的嘴撑得满满当当，加贺美尽力用舌头包裹茎身来回吮吸，很快感受到口腔中肉柱的腾腾跳动。他向后退去，shadow队员便顺势抽出被含得湿淋淋的阴茎，深色的头部和加贺美的舌面之间拉出一条细细的银色黏丝，而后蹭过他平坦的胸部抵着深黑的the bee纹章射精。显眼的白浊溅射在那只黑色王蜂的翅膀和胸腹，甚至连加贺美的脖颈也溅上了一些，眼神涣散的加贺美跪坐在地上轻轻喘息，裸露的胸口随着呼吸上下起伏，被风一吹激起细密的凉意。

“这才只是开始，加贺美队长。大家都在等您帮忙呢。”身侧抓着加贺美的手让他帮自己手淫的shadow队员善意地发出提醒，挺腰尽数释放在他的手心。从茫然中回神的加贺美对精液黏腻的触感感到不适，然而尽管意识清醒着，萦绕不绝的嗡嗡声却使他除了徒劳地瞪大眼外做不出任何拒绝的举动，身体仿佛有着自主的意志，自发地倾身向前握住新的阴茎，甚至讨好地挺胸去蹭那些戳到乳尖附近的肉棒。酥麻的电流从敏感的神经末梢涌过，加贺美呜咽着仰起了头，痛恨着身体违背自己意志的举动，连搓弄shadow成员们男性器官的双手都似乎乐在其中地传来舒适的满足感，他以前在自渎的时候都不曾这样熟稔而富于技巧。

简直是一场噩梦般的漫长折磨，荒诞到让加贺美觉得不真实。the bee纹章发光的时候胸口那片皮肉就像要融化似的感到灼烫，浊白精液一点点消失在黑色的纹路当中，宛如吞食的感觉让加贺美惊骇不已；但紧接着蜂鸣的嗡嗡声再次攫取加贺美的意志，于是他失去思考能力，忘记自己身在何处身为何人，大脑一片茫然的空白，只是顺从地根据身体本能的驱使接纳送到眼前的阴茎，努力用手和嘴去讨好那些灼热硬挺的男性器官，任凭周围的shadow队员耐不住性子地用阴茎在自己赤裸的肌肤上蹭来蹭去，划出浅浅的湿痕。perfect harmony，这个词跃入加贺美被蜂鸣声占据的脑海，诸多shadow队员身上似乎都协调地响起一致的振翅声，嗡嗡，嗡嗡，如同应和the bee的召唤。加贺美吞吐着不知道哪位队员的阴茎，下颚被撑得发酸僵硬，但置身于和谐的嗡鸣声汇成的海洋，他竟觉得从未有过的安心，好像从心底深信这是属于自己的族群，忠实的士兵，数量繁多的拱卫者——只有the bee才能拥有的蜂群。守护他们，而他们也守护你，无声的意志在他脑海中循循善诱，这样的和谐互利就是蜂群的法则。

“咳……咳咳……哈啊……这样、唔……就行了吧……”

不适应深喉的结果是被呛得眼圈发红，加贺美用手背蹭去眼眶溢出的生理性泪水，红肿的唇角似乎破了点皮，被溢出的白浊浸得有些刺痛。有多少shadow成员的阴茎送到过嘴边根本记不清，加贺美上身尽是汗液混杂精液的痕迹，the bee纹章从好几轮之前就餍足了似的安分下来不再发光，灼烧神经的刺痛也慢慢平复消失，他现在感觉浑身都疲惫至极，尤其是胳膊几乎抬不起来，下颌也一阵阵泛酸，已经分不清耳边萦绕的细微嗡鸣是那蜂鸣还在作祟抑或只是幻听。怎样都好、现在就放过他让他休息吧……加贺美疲惫地叹气，昏沉的大脑不足以支撑理清状况的思考，他差不多完全靠shadow的搀扶才能从地上站起来，膝盖还无法控制地打着颤，任凭shadow队员帮自己抻平衬衫下摆再仔细扣上西装纽扣。虽然衬衫扣子坏了好几颗，领带也揉皱一团丢在角落，但看起来倒是足够严丝合缝地把加贺美包裹遮掩成完好模样，如果忽略他那糟糕的神色的话。

“身为the bee的适任者、shadow的队长，没有承担重任的魄力怎么行……加贺美队长，您要习惯，我们shadow可是战斗队伍中的精英，辛苦一点也是正常的。”影山又恢复了那种毕恭毕敬的认真口吻，从地上捡起加贺美沾了灰的领带塞进他手心，露出一抹笑容：“这样的话，大家一定会好好听从指挥，全心拥护您的。”

被毒针蛰到的痛楚又突兀袭来，加贺美痛苦地叫出声弯下腰去，颤抖着嘶嘶吸气，眼前一阵发黑。等从那压迫神经般剧烈的痛意缓过神，扶着身旁shadow队员的胳膊直起身时，加贺美的眼神空白了一瞬，脸上透出明显的茫然困惑。他左右望望无措地眨了眨眼，最终求助地看向唯一熟悉的影山：“怎么回事……感觉好奇怪，我好像忘记了什么……”

“没什么，加贺美队长，您和我们shadow的磨合很顺利，大家都说愿意听您指挥一起打倒异虫，”影山微笑着低下头，“还要谢谢您安抚队员们呢，真是辛苦了啊。”

“诶……已经结束了吗，我脑子昏昏的……那只要能安抚好大家，战斗方面就没问题？”

“是哦，像今天一样就好。”


End file.
